


Come Back To Me!

by D_N_Arielle



Series: Sheith Twitter Threads [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, M/M, Wallowing Sadness, also hippos, but actually fluff, short and sweet, twitter thread
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:47:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23481214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/D_N_Arielle/pseuds/D_N_Arielle
Summary: Keith has never felt such loss in his entire life, how will he ever be able to pull himself together?
Relationships: Keith & Shiro (Voltron), Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Series: Sheith Twitter Threads [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1678102
Kudos: 24





	Come Back To Me!

**Author's Note:**

> This was actually my very first Twitter Thread!!! Hope you enjoy!
> 
> Find me on Twitter @Kaneki_Coffee

Three days. That was how long it took for Keith to finally give up and realise that he was never coming back. It was all his fault, if only he had paid more attention, stopped himself from being distracted... But it was too late. He was gone and the all-encompassing swirling black hole where Keith's heart used to be ached beyond words.

"Hey buddy, why don't you come out with us tonight?" Hunk was the first to attempt to comfort the sullen red paladin.

"Just let him wallow, a good wallow never hurt anyone!" Lance's petulance could be heard dripping through the door as Keith huffed in indignation.

"Lay off him butt munch he's obviously in pain!" Pidge chimed in with a well-placed elbow as Lance responded with a resounding 'oof'

“I... I'm fine guys, just go on without me..." Keith attempted to keep the heavy waver out of his voice but to no avail; rolling over onto his back to stare at the ceiling also appeared not to work. A prickle of tears tried make their escape as Keith held back with a firm determination, not wanting to cry even if there was no one around to see.

"Fuck... I miss him so much..." salty droplets found their way down well-worn tracks, finally coming to an end by angry eye rubs.

This was pathetic. Hadn't it been long enough to move on? Pick up the pieces and get himself back together? Keith rolled over, or flailed like a newborn bird just freshly hatched, as he went to stand and headed for the washroom.

The harshest light imaginable, only equal to one thousand suns hit him in the face after three days of darkness. What greeted Keith in the mirror was a mess, no, that would have been too kind of a descriptor. Sallow and pallid were quite accurate, probably throw in something else such as 'eye bags the size of a dying planet' or 'appearing to box 10 rounds with Ali'. His hair was stringy and stuck up in all the wrong places, eyes tired and lifeless as a withered houseplant...

Shower. Definitely time for a shower.

Soon enough the room filled with a warm steamy fog that almost managed to melt the ice in Keith's chest, but not quite managing to break through the last few layers. It was nice, to say the least, to wash away some of that unadulterated woe.

Keith let the scalding liquid cascade over his features as if he were allowing a great artist to memorize him. Like eyes roving his lithe frame, soaking in every inch of his being through touch filled memory. It hurt, body shaking slightly with the thought, words unspoken... Yet, so incredibly loud.

When Keith could finally drag himself from the warmth of his shower and back into his room it was simply too much. Memories flooding his fragile mind as he choked back emotions so raw and feral he could hardly breathe. He needed to escape.

Everyone had left, headed down to the planet they were currently stationed outside of, leaving Keith alone on the ship. It was okay, he liked being alone, preferred it even as he headed off in one particular direction… The observation deck.

This was it, what Keith wanted, no, needed deep down in the emptiness of his being. The vast blackness of the universe a reflective surface pointed towards himself; a pure, truthful narrative of his very existence.

"Keith?" A voice as sweet as warm honey glided through the hollow space and straight into Keith's heart. It wasn't possible, he had given up hope and yet, that voice was unmistakable. He feared turning around, that the voice would belong to some ungodly creature...

Keith closed his eyes and breathed deeply, rather willing to be devoured than live another second alone in the darkness.

"Shiro?" His throat felt as if it would close, tears threatening to fall even when he thought there couldn't possibly be anymore left.

Was this real, or just a cruel illusion brought forth by the universe? A test of Keith's sanity as he faced the greatest challenge of his entire existence. His mouth tried to form words yet no sound emerged, his muscles screamed for him to move yet nothing happened...

"I... I'm so sorry... I left you alone for so long..." Shiro looked so incredibly sad, his eyes holding back tears of his own, lip quivering and body shaking as if he also suffered from a loss of control. Silence stretched between them for what felt like a millennium.

Stars collided, birth, death, repeat. The cycle formed and broke countless times as they stared across space, searching, hoping, despairing and yet...

"What the hell are you two doing?" Lance popped out from somewhere behind Shiro, hands on his hips as he stared back and forth between the red and black paladins. It hadn't taken him long to figure everything out.

"Oh. My. GOD!!!" Lance shouted with unbridled exasperation,

"Shiro was only gone for 3 days!!! And he was just down on the planet!!!" Lance's eyes caught Keith's gaze as he stepped around Shiro in an attempt to figure out what was going on.

"Are you... is this about 'that'?!?!" Lance gestures wildly at the item in Shiro's grasp.

"You've been acting like this... all because of your hippo?!" Lance ended his sentence with a squawk as he ducked to avoid the shoe that had been promptly thrown at his head.

"Mr. Bubbles isn't just any hippo! He's special!" Keith went to chase his cackling teammate but quickly gave up.

"Sorry it took me so long to find someone to clean the food goo off him, but Mr. Bubbles is back and fresh as ever!" Shiro held up the stuffed hippo, smiling so brightly he could have sent the washroom light packing... Keith shook his head and closed the distance in a heartbeat

"Welcome back~" wrapping his arms around Shiro and his hippo, Keith finally felt at home.

\- The End!


End file.
